Fun in a very real but unreal world!
by theanimejunkie24
Summary: After an exchange program, university student gamer entered the wonderful world of Japan. But after going back on a MMORPG after it's downfall on her grades a week before her graduation has now got her stuck in a world they know...right? OC used


**Hey guys! After watching the whole of season 1 of log horizon and loving it, I had to make a fanfic about it so I did!**

**sorry about the bad spelling and grammar!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything but the my oc. **

**hey= English **

_hey= sound effects / on screen writing_

hey= normal

* * *

Moving to Japan for a university exchange program was the greatest idea ever, not only I get to study animation, photography and programing in a top university but I get the world famous MMORPG for Elder Tale for free thanks to my awesome friend. Jumping up from my single bed, I ran to my computer with the pre downloaded game. Sitting down on the wheely chair, I pressed start on the start screen.

_'Welcome to Elder Tale the world filled with quest and new mysteries. Please fill the information below'_

Typing my email and phone number I waited for the confirmation email.

* * *

After a long tutorial and guides, a practice round with a faceless avatar and raising it to level 5, I was finally able to pick the server, Akihabara, and the character customization. what to pick, monk, enchanter or summoner, all of them have there pros and cons. The monk has the highest HP stats but is limited to equipping light armor and incapable of using shields. It also has lower defense stats compared to weapon-based classes. To compensate for this, the class has a high evasion rate and the greatest resistance to special attacks. This allows the Monk to function as an evasion-type tank. This is a popular choice and means I have more competitions, perfect.

The Enchanter has the highest MP stat. However, its offensive damage in terms of both specialized spells and melee is extremely low, making it inherently a support class. Its defensive stamina is also very low, making it an unsuitable class for solo play and the least popular class in Elder Tale. Less fun and I wanted to play solo until I'm at a high level.

Summoners have the magic that allows them to summon mystical beasts or spirits. There are over 100 different types of creatures that can be summoned. However, in order to prevent the class from being almighty and omnipotent, the maximum number of summoned creatures that a player can summon at any moment is twelve. Some high-level beasts can only be summoned at special locations after completing their specific quests. This is a challenge and race to find rare and this, like the monk, is popular.

In the end I chose a human summoner class with a tailor as subclass because it was unpopular and I would love to make pretty clothes for my summons also I will be able to fix my armor. I wore basic clothes and my stats were not the best but then again I was a summoner and relied on my summoned creatures.

_'In order to finalize the avatar to Akihabara please provide your name'_

"Na-ri-a"

A mixture between my first and middle name, I am so cool.

* * *

It has been one whole year and my addiction with Elder Tale has only increased and it was starting to show on my work, I have not been failing or anything but I'm slowing down and after a nagging from my mother I needed to talk to my friend. Running to my friend's apartment I found adverts about Elders Tale play behind playing in the background.

~_RING~RING~RING~__  
_

"H-hello" I panted heavily into the phone

"Hey are when are you coming over?" The voice of my friend answered back

"I'm bout to ring the doorbell, wait." Pressing the button of the apartment complex

~Hey let me in~

The door opened and then I climbed up the endless stairs and was about to knock but then the door suddenly opened. My friend was smart and in the nicest way to put it, he is evil but he is awesome and the best ever! He had short hair that was a mess and wore t-shirt with jeans, he was average height stood the same height as me and on his face were his signature glasses.

His apartment was slightly smaller than mine with a kotatsu table, no TV but has two PCs. His apartment was simple and kinda plain, sitting in his room I found windows with thints I don't know on his PCs and homework on his table. He ran to his single bed and started to pull me up from the floor and to next to him.

"So what did you need to talk about." He asked

"well as you know my grades are dropping and it's because of a thing that I love and I can't give it up," I replied with an annoyed face on. " I'm such a geek! It's only and game and it's an equal imoprtance to my future."

" I noticed and you your not a geek, stop complaining. just take a break of Elder tales and go back on it when your grades come back up. It's simple." he muttered as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

" yeh bu-"

" You will be fine, I used to play it as well but when my group leader stopped playing, so did I."

" oh... Thanks!" I cheered as I jumped off the bed and into his arms for a hug. I found a soft sigh escape his mouth and hugged me back. "Your the best you know that! On the other note** how is your English**"

"**It's going fine.**"

"Good! you wanted to go to England after graduation and you need more then smarts."

"yes I know." He grumbled as he pushed up his glasses. "Do you want to stay over its dark now" he pointed out. Looking out of his window I found he was right on it being dark now.

"on a random note I have a question," I told him

"yes?"

"who are you from Elders Tale?"

"oh... I'm a half alv enchanter,"

"yes but who?"

"Shiroe."

"..."

"hey, are you okay?"

"..."

"***** you ok?"

"your the villain with glasses Shiroe!"


End file.
